After Everything We Did
by malimama400
Summary: Years after the War, Hermione and Draco, maybe manipulated by destiny, are reunited. Many things can happen, after all, nothing happened before, as far as we know.


After All this Time

Hermione's POV;

Everything and everyone looked happier than ever after the wedding. The wedding everyone thought that would never occur, the most unexpected marriage anyone could ever wonder about. Ronald and Luna's wedding. And this means I am the bridesmaid of two couples already, three if you count Seamus and Ronald's ex, they invited me to be theirs only one week ago.

Every day I Wake and have my breakfast, a common routine if you do not count the fact that I am a witch, which is made by Claire, my house-elf, whom has a salary and vacation, I am very proud for this accomplishment, it was a really struggle to make her accept it actually. Today I decided by going to the Ministery apparating, because my floo powder is ending, later I will have to pass by the Diagon Alley to buy some. I am the chief of the Department of Execution of Magic Laws, and I get on very well with Mr. Minister Shacklebolt. Today I am going to lunch with him and his Family, yes, we share a very interesting relation and his wife is adorable.

There are rumours around the Ministery that I am going to be nominated as the next Minister because of my cleverness and ability to deal with stuff, but I am currently happy with my job, you may say it is the second more important and, personally, I already have enough preoccupations and decisions to do. I do not have reasons to accept such charge, my salary is great and after all, I have Alana to loom for, she is on her fifth year at Hogwarts already.

Alana's parents were my best friends. The father, Maurice Hitcher was amazing in what he did, and the wife, Joanne, had a ready-made potions store. Before their death, during a chemical experiment, they had written a letter saying that their happiness would be acquired only if their daughter's custody was mine. Initially, it frightened me, but I could not say no to that girl, she was a lovely, beautiful and calm kid. Besides, she, coincidently, looked like me, except her eyes were hazel; everyone thought she was my daughter.

_Crack._ I heard the sound of hitting someone as I completed my apparition action. That is why I hate using it to get to the Ministery; it was always full this time in the morning. I apologized to the victim and kept walking without even checking the person.

Already in my office, Lara, my secretary, told me that the Chief of the Section of Undue Control over the Use of Magic had just been injured and was calling me to justify why he'd miss today. I found strange that I did not know the Chief of such section, but I was his boss. I followed Lara to the Atrium, where was located an equip of two mediwizards taking care of a boy on the laying on a small bed on the ground. I recognized the man immediately.

The person lying on the ground was no one other than Draco Black Malfoy.

I found odd, but as soon as they noticed me, the healers opened his mouth before I could say something. "Ms., this man claims that you apparated _on _him and he fell and, we are not sure yet, but almost, broke his arm." Firstly, I was confused. Oh! Of course I did, I just did not know it was Malfoy, neither had I broken his arm.

"Yes, I am sorry, I really did. I just did not know that I had caused such a... Sudden event. Is there anything I can do to help¿" I would not admit, but breaking his arm was an achievement, I was probably the only woman who had broken two bones of his. The doctor looked at me and said as if it was obvious "Well, he will certainly need someone to accompany him to the St. Mungus and there the doctor will tell you what instructions to follow, Miss."

"Unfortunately, sir, I really cannot go with you today. I have an extraordinary important appointment with the minister on lunch and I really cannot miss it." The doctor, and if I did not have my own problems to take care of, cleared that I did not have an option and bla bla bla, actually, it only caught my attention when he said that the hospital could sue me if I did not go with them. _Great_.

As we entered the hospital, Malfoy, followed by me, was placed in a kind of room and the doctor tried many times doing a _Bracchium Emendo_ on him. Sadly, he would have to take meds for a week or more and could not apparate for a month, or his arm could loose or something. It would be a really funny thing to watch, but very painful, and for the biggest my hate was for him, I did not desire such thing to happen to anyone. Maybe Umbridge, but her stay in Azkaban was probably enough.

As if it was not already suitable, the doctor told us that he would need a place to stay, considering his house was not near, around 7 hours by train, and suggested my house for him to spend his time. "Look sir, I really wish I could help more, I can even pay na hotel for him, but not my house. My girls gets home from Hogwarts just tomorrow and I still have to go to the Diagon Alle-" my voice was cut by the Minister entering the room.

"Why and how you gys could not be on my lunch¿ Did you know I spent the whole mroning cooking¿" he shouted, as if we were blamed (actually I was) for what happened. "Sir Minister, I am really sorry, it's just that this miss apparated and fell right up to me, ending on breaking my arm. Pardon us, please" Malfoy opened his mouth for the first time in hours and I noticed how his voice was... Different.

"Do not panic, friends," The Minister started talking as the doctor left the room, "it was only a joke! By the way, this lunch was only for you two to Interact, he will help you with the future Project I talked to you last week, Ms. Granger."

"I am sorry, but... What did you call her¿" Draco questioned, without looking at me. The minister, with the same confused face as I had, replied "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I thought you already knew her, mostly because, if I am right, you two studied together. She helped Harry Potter and all, you did know, right¿ Also, she is your actual boss." He looked like he was going to laugh at any second. "But that is not possible! Is that really you Granger¿ I am sorry, Ms. Granger..." the blonde figure on the bed asked, and I directed my sprawled look to him, "Of course it is me, Malfoy! I thought you had already noticed, considering that I have been by your side for the last," I checked my clock, "three hours! I have not changed that much, have I¿" I pratically huffed the words.

The Minister interruption came right in time, if he had not say anything I would probably slap Draco's little pretty face right there, "Well Ms. Granger, ignoring this awkward situation, you can be here companying Mr. Malfoy. By the way, I already asked for the Floo powder you needed," for a moment, I thought he was Dumbledere, how else would he know I needed it¿, "You assistant told me, so I just asked to deliver some at your house." I thanked and, as he left, I questioned Malfoy why couldn't Astoria stay with him.

"She died five years ago. My turn; who is your daughter¿" I apologized, why did I Always had to ask the wrong questions¿ Alana was finishing her fifth year on Slytherin, and she was not my daughter, was exactly what I told him. The silence reined the rest of the day, and near its end, the unpleasant healer told us Malfoy could not go home, it was too far, so he would have to sleep at mine for at least a week.

"No way!" We replied at the same time. "It is really sad that you do not agree, but orders from the Minister, he was here earlier. A car is waiting outside and, by what he said, Ms. Grangner" Yes, he said my name wrong, "will have to pick up tomorrow at King's Cross, because you cannot move for a few hours more." My mouth dropped. Am I a baby-sitter now¿ with a lot of disgrace, we both ended up agreeing and went.

As we got home, I showed him his room and where his Family would be. I placed anything he would need, a towel, shampoo, food and the TV remote, so he would not have to bother me for the rest of the day. I called Claire and asked her to let the other two Malfoys know that I was going to pick them up.

Obviously, Malfoy did not agree, but I, as an amazing person, said I would follow the doctor's orders.


End file.
